


Are You Sorry?

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Jealous Ashton, M/M, Smut, anal smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton gets jealous when Michael is grinding on a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sorry?

The show had been absolutely perfect. All four boys had hit every note perfectly; singing and playing in perfect harmony. Ashton couldn’t be more proud of his own drumming, and how amazing his fellow bandmates did. 

As soon as the boys headed off stage, all sweaty and smiley, Michael rushed to Ashton’s side, giggling and clinging to his boyfriend’s bicep. Ashton linked their fingers together, the couple walking several steps behind Calum, who had his arm around Luke’s waist leading him down the hall of the area backstage. 

“That was the best show we have ever done.” Michael sighed in content, leaning more into Ashton as they followed the two boys in front of them. Ashton nodded in agreement, pushing the door into the dressing room open, since Calum and Luke didn’t feel like holding the door. “You looked really hot banging on your drums.” Ashton laughed and turned his head to leave a small kiss to Michael’s lips, leading him over to the couch.

“You looked really hot playing your guitar.” Michael giggled and fell onto Ashton’s lap, snuggling into his chest.

“Lukey and I want to go out, you guys game?” Calum asked, looking over at the cuddling couple. Ashton looked down to Michael, who smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

That is how the four boys ended up at a crowded club. The music was blasting in Ashton’s ears, making it impossible to hear whatever Calum was telling Luke to make him blush on the other side of the booth. Ashton was grateful for that, considering he had no interest in the cheeky comments the two were sharing. He did however, want to be with Michael, who had disappeared as soon as the boys made it into the bar. That was two hours ago. 

Ashton stood, not even bothering to tell Calum and Luke where he was going, and pushed his way through the crowded dance floor. It wasn’t that hard to spot Michael’s bright red hair, especially since he was standing in the middle of the room, grinding on some girl who was so skinny she looked anorexic, and had so much makeup caked on her face she could’ve passed for a clown.

At first, Ashton was in shock. Michael was practically having dry sex with some stranger. A girl no less. But that surprise quickly turned to anger when the girl turned to kiss Michael’s neck. There was no way in hell Ashton was having that. 

He was staring straight ahead when he grabbed Michael’s arm tightly, pulling him away from the squealing girl. Michael stumbled and yelped, but didn’t say anything once he saw Ashton’s face. The older boy dragged him straight out of the club, not caring to tell the couple who were now making out in the booth Ashton had once been sitting in they were leaving.

* * * 

 

Not a single word was spoken the ride home. Michael sat sulking, now aware of how stupid he had been to piss off his boyfriend. Ashton was too angry to speak, afraid he would say something he regretted. 

When the two boys got inside, Ashton pulled off his coat, crossing his arm and staring straight past the frowning boy in front of him. “Ash, I’m sorry. I didn’t even notice what I was doing, fuck.” Michael pleaded with his eyes, but Ashton ignored him.

“Get upstairs.” Michael frowned, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “I said, get upstairs. Now. And you better be naked by the time I get there.” Michael’s eyes widened and he scurried off, nearly tripping on his way up the stairs. Ashton checked the time on his phone, deciding he had at least a couple hours before Calum and Luke would come stumbling home. He set his phone down, smirking to himself as he began to unbutton his shirt and slowly make his way up the stairs.

By the time he made it to the door, he was unbuckling and unzipping his jeans. He opened the door, his smirk growing wider when his eyes laid on Michael’s pale, bare body. Michael’s eyes were blown wide, pupils dilated and chest rising rapidly in short breaths. Ashton stalked his way into the door, kicking his jeans off and shutting the door. 

“You’ve been a bad boy Mikey. Daddy doesn’t like it when you’re with girls, does he?” Michael whimpered, hands clutching the sheets as a now fully naked Ashton moved to straddle over his waist. 

“I’m sorry Daddy.” Ashton tsked, shaking his head and tapping two fingers on Michael’s red lips. 

“Suck.” Michael immediately opened his mouth, taking Ashton’s fingers and sucking hard. Ashton groaned as Michael’s tongue swirled around the tip of his fingers. When he felt they were wet enough, Ashton pulled his fingers out with a pop, bringing them down to Michael’s ass. He pushed them both in straight away, making Michael whine in both pain and pleasure. Michael’s fingers dug into Ashton’s back, raising red welts into the tan skin. 

Ashton attached his lips to Michael’s neck as he quickly pumped the fingers, sucking a dark bruise into the pale skin. Michael moaned and whimpered, hips squirming as the pleasure overwhelmed him. “You ready to take Daddy’s cock baby boy?” Michael moaned and nodded frantically, whining as Ashton pulled his fingers out. Ashton suddenly thrusted full-force into Michael’s tight heat, making the younger boy scream. Ashton thrusted quick and deep, still sucking more hickeys into Michael’s collarbone. 

Both boys were moaning messes, breathing heavy and gripping each other’s skin tightly. Michael held to Ashton’s waist, bringing his own hips down to grind into Ashton as he thrusted his dick into Michael’s hole. 

Ashton connected their lips, teeth and tongues clashing as they more breathed into each other’s mouths rather than actually kissing. Ashton sped up his thrusts, feeling himself get close to his impending orgasm. Michael screamed and moaned, Ashton’s name the only thing leaving his lips as he felt himself get close.

“Don’t come yet baby, Daddy is going to come first.” Michael whined, his stomach clenching as he held his orgasm in. Ashton’s head fell to Michael’s shoulder, biting the skin as he came. Michael moaned, bucking his hips and whimpering when Ashton pulled out. 

“Daddy, please.” Michael whined, blindly reaching for Ashton, who wrapped his fingers around Michael’s cock and began to pump. Michael moaned loudly, it not taking much to get him coming all over his own stomach. 

When he finished, Ashton collapsed next to him, both of them catching their breaths as Ashton pulled his boyfriend close. “You really made me jealous tonight, dancing with that girl. Michael nodded, nuzzling his face into Ashton’s cheekbone. “Are you sorry?”

“I’m so, so sorry Ashy. I promise I’m all yours.” Ashton smiled, pressing a kiss to Michael’s hair.


End file.
